girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Who knows about and comes to Mama Gkika's?
A whole lot of people know about that "secret" place and walk in and out : 1. The Von Mekkhans, that's normal, it's their town. Will of course support the idea of searching for the Heterodynes. 2. The Jägerfräulein. Hired waitresses from Mechanicsburg .... oh, wait. How do Mama Gkika find waitresses? Or, to put it differently: Just how many of the Mechanicsburg population know about the real Mama Gkika's? (Everybody? People suggested by the Von Mekkhans? ...?). The Jägers are said to have a bad reputation, but perhaps not with the people of Mechanicsburg. 3. The Jägergenerals and probably every Jäger. 4. Airman Higgs (Ok, he's one big mystery anyway) 5. Vole. Standing around in front of the , and knowing exactly, where it leads to (as we can see, when he to the baron. The others didn't mention the name "Mama Gkika's" when he met them, he simply knew. Ok, Vole's a (ex-)Jäger, so of course he would know Mama Gkika's, but: Was was he doing in front of the sneaky gate in the first place? I mean, he didn't just happen to stand there by chance, so... did he see what was happening and spontaneously decided to go retrieve him? But how did he know? It was smoky and stuff. Or was he just standing guard in front of the sneaky gate for whatever reason? And: Did he act on his own, or by order of the baron? (Either way: Why?) 6. The baron? He could play dumb . There are other people standing around, and he perhaps doesn't want them to know, what he knows. Note that Vole doesn't object the baron obviously (seemingly) misinterpreting the situation. Next question: Why do people/Jäger come to Mama Gkika's? 1. Again, wtf was Higgs doing there? He taken care of by Mama Gkika, like Gil was. (Why?) 2. Which Jägers come here, and how? a) Injured Jägers, unable to fight, to be patched up by Mama Gkika, waiting for the Heterodyne to come back. Right. There are of them, so it can't be only the wild ones. So how do they get there, especially the Jägers currently employed by the Baron? They just sneek away, go to Mama Gkikas, and the Baron doesn't notice anything? Plus, for a Jäger to be so extremely damaged to not be able to fight anymore.... that must be huge damage. How, immensely injured as they are, do they manage to get to Mama Gkika's in the first place (perhaps several 100 miles away from where they are), without dying on the way (Jägers can die, as stated - to have one's life saved, it has to be possible to lose your life)? Ok, so probably other Jägers could help them go there, which would make even more Jäger "mysteriously dissapearing" (and these ones perhaps coming back, or not), without the Baron noticing. b) . So he walks in, has some fun (interesting side question ;) : With whom? Mama Gkika?), and walks out again. In a hurry, furthermore. And the Baron doesn't notice that one of his Jägergenerals is missing. Huh. Ok, there is the possibility that Mama Gkika's existed before the Baron employed the Jägers and that the whole Krizhan episode was before the deal with the Baron. So do other Jäger do that, too? (Walking in + out for sex and/or fun and/or discussion strategy). Or is it only Krizhan / the Generals? c) Some not so injured Jägers. What are they doing there? Ok, perhaps they are onlny somewhat patched up, and not properly repaired, and so they just remain at Mama Gkika's? But still, they really to me. d) Probably Jenka and other wild Jägers, to get orders. They all seem to find the time to come in through the " ", even the injured ones. If using the regular tunnels, a Jäger can apparently walk in and out without breaking the deal. Now, is it a question of honor, or a question of not being caught? Maxim+Oggie and Dimo seem to have different views on that question... or not? Not being caught by whom? By the Baron? He can't possibly not have noticed what's going on by now. Any thoughts? EverythingGoesBoom! 17:31, March 12, 2010 (UTC) * I don't know about most of the questions, but I've always reasoned that there'd have to be at least a few humans in Mechanicsburg who knew about the bar. After all somewhere like that must need a fair amount of supplies (food, booze, medical stuff ect) which means that someone, or several someones, must be provinding said supplies. As for who these people are, I don't know but I'm willing to bet that they tend to have at least one or two unusually interesting and exceptionally long lived ancestors. ::Note that the local hospital, although built by Bill & Barry, is staffed by people loyal to the Baron. This is not a coincidence. The Baron is keeping careful track of who gets hurt & why, & is likely looking for experimenters/troublemakers. This may play a big role in why the Jaegers use the tunnels.--Bosda Di'Chi 13:52, August 2, 2010 (UTC)